Diskussion:Staffel 9/@comment-84.172.226.4-20140623182004
Also ich hab die 9. Staffel erst heute komplett gesehen (ja ich hatte heute wirklich nicjts zu tun), dass Finale dann gleich 2x. War zuvor 1 Jahr lang beruflich im Ausland und hatte da keine Zeit, hab aber zuvor schon jede Folge der Staffeln 1-8 durchschnittlich ca. 5 mal gesehen, deswegen glaube ich auch, dass ich es einigermaßen beurteilen kann. Meine himym Interessierten Freunde gucken alle auf Deutsch (was ich überhaupt nicht verstehe, weil das Original 100 x besser ist) und möchten verständlicherweise nicht gespoilert werden, deswegen muss ich jetzt hier mal meinen Senf dazugeben. Der Text könnte länger werden, aber es wird ja auch niemand zum lesen gezwungen. Ich fange jetzt mal mit dem leichtesten, dem Marshall/Lilly Teil an, hier ist es ja fast perfekt, die beiden ziehen in eine größere Wohnung, Marshall bekommt seinen Traumjob als Richter, Marshall und Lilly werden für immer zusammen bleiben haben 3 Kinder die sie gemeinsam erfolgreich großziehen werden, Lilly kann in Italien (hoffentlich wird ja leider nicht endgültig aufgelöst) ihre beruflichen Träume verwirklichen. Fazit: Besser gehts nicht!! Dann komme ich jetzt mal zum Barney Teil. Zunächst mal die Scheidung mit Robin fande ich gut, weil auch sehr realistisch, Robin hat immer davon geträumt um die Welt zu reisen, eine große Karriere zu machen, Abenteuer zu erleben. Nur ist Barney nun mal einfach nicht der Typ den man so als Anhänger auf seine Weltreisen mitnehmen kann. So nach dem Motto: Wennst ganz brav bist darfst dich mal hinter die Kamera stellen und die Nachrichten aus nächster Nähe beobachten. Das ist definitiv nicht Barney Stinson! Aber Robin muss das machen, weil es ihr Lebenstraum ist und weil sie sich es níe verzeihen würde, wenn sie denn nicht leben würde. Hinzu kommt Barney und Robin lieben sich zwar, aber Robin ist nicht die eine große Liebe in Barneys Leben und Barney ist nicht die eine große Liebe in Teds Leben. Interessant wäre noch zu wissen gewesen was er jetzt eigentlich, nach dem er ja Ende 2013 seinen ehemaligen Arbeitgeber der im Shanon ausgespannt hat, angezeigt hat beruflich macht. Schreibt er jetzt dann nur noch seinen Blog oder was?? Das er dann 2 Jahre nach der Scheidung wieder anfängt sich für andere Frauen zu interessieren finde ich auch nicht schlimm. Denn was erwartet ihr da?? Das er dann sein Leben lang zuhause sitzt und heult? Das er im Ted-Style versucht nach der einen zu suchen? Das wäre doch beides nicht Barney, er hat Robin mehrere Jahre lang geliebt, er hätte sie nie betrogen, aber sie war nun mal nicht die große Liebe seines Lebens und sie hatten unterschiedliche Lebensziele. Das dann im Jahr 2019 Nr.31 aus seinem perfekten Monat (LEGENDARY!) schwanger wird passt dann schon eher zu Barney. Und das er sich ein Kind wünschen würde sieht man unteranderem in der Folge von James Hochzeit, wo er James und Toms adoptiertes Kind in den Armen hält oder auch in der Folge, wo er mit Ted ein Kind adoptieren wollte. Die Szene, wo er dann sein Baby in den Armen hält, Emotionen pur, also ich musste heulen perfekter Abschluss für Barney! Hier fehlen aber natürlich auch wieder einige Informationen, kommt er mit Nr. 31 zusammen oder nicht?? Wenn ja ist das ihr einziges Kind oder werden sie vielleicht sogar noch ein weiteres Kind bekommen?? Heiraten? Wer ist Nr. 31 überhaupt?? Wird Barney weiterhin in seiner Wohnung wohnen, da kann er ja eigentlich kaum ein Kind großziehen oder wird er in ein Haus ziehen?? Diese Kritik nehme ich aber natürlich zurück, wenn Nr. 31 die Erzählerin von how i met your dad wäre, dies wäre dann perfekt und typisch für die Genialität von Carter & Craig. So jetzt zum Ted/Robin/Tracy Teil ich gehe jetzt hier mal chronologisch vor, zunächst mal nehme ich gleich das wichtigste vorweg The One und die ganz große Liebe in Teds Leben war meiner Meinung nach immer Robin und wird dann auch für immer Robin sein!! Allerdings heiratet Robin Barney und in der Folge The End of the Aisle sehe ich es auch nicht so wie die Mehrheit das Ted dann nicht mehr in Robin verliebt wäre. Blödsinn!! Als Robin ihm anbietet mit ihm nach Chicago durchzubrennen ist das in seinem Kopf glaube ich eher ein Duell mein gutes Gewissen und die Freundschaft zu Barney vs die große Liebe meines Lebens. Und da hat er sich eben für Option 1 entschieden, wohl auch, weil er wusste, dass Robin Barney zum damaligen Zeitpunkt noch liebte uns sie nur ihre Krise gekriegt hat. Also war er auf jeden Fall der beste Trauzeuge denn man sich wünschen kann. Aber er musste dann eben auch mit den Konsequenzen leben und was hätte er dann machen sollen? Nach Chicago gehen, um dort einen Penis nachzubauen? Sich in sein Haus zurück ziehen und darauf hoffen, dass seine besten Freunde sich scheiden lassen? Nein, nach der Hochzeit war er zum ersten mal wirklich bereit für die Seelenverwandte, zuvor hätte er immer einen anderen Grund gegen sie gefunden, weil er tief drin doch noch hoffte mit Robin zusammen zu sein. Ja und dann wie er sie kennenlernt, dass hätten sie besser kaum inszenieren können. Ich denke zumindest, dass die Szene ein legendary verdient hat, sehen ja denke ich alle himym fans so. Und dann ist er 11 Jahre glücklich verheiratet, er liebt Tracy (klasse, dass sie tatsächlich Tracy heißt, wenn ihr aufgepasst hättet, hättet ihr das in der Folge 9/1 Wohltaten und Untaten schon sehen können), bekommt mit ihr 2 super Kinder, (und Kinder sind das schönste und verantwortungsvollste, was man vom Leben bekommen kann) zieht mir zusammen, heiratet sie, hat offenbar auch Erfolg in seinem Beruf, aber dann wie es das Schicksal manchmal will stirbt sie im Jahr 2024 leider und wer ernsthaft an seiner Trauer zweifelt, der solle sich doch bitte nochmal Teds guten Charakter an sich und die 19. Folge nochmal anschauen. Ich finde es übrigens gut, dass sie die Beerdigung, die sie ja offenbar gedreht haben, raus geschnitten haben, weil sich Teds Kinder ja noch gut an den Tod der Mutter erinnern können und er ihnen das jetzt nicht nochmal im Detail zu erzählen braucht. Und wer an dem Character der Kinder zweifelt, der sollte doch bitte mal bedenken, dass sie das ja aus einer ganz anderen Perspektive sehen. Sie wissen, dass ihre Mutter gestorben ist, weder Ted noch die Kinder werden sie jemals vergessen, allerdings ist man in der Regel nach ca. 5 Jahren (ich spreche da aus eigener Erfahrung) über die gröbste Trauer hinweg, auch wenn man den verstorbenen natürlich nie vergisst. Außerdem wissen die Kinder, dass Marshall/Lilly glücklich geworden sind, sie wissen das Barney glücklich geworden ist, sie wissen das Ted ihnen immer ein guter Vater war und sie wissen, dass Robin seit kurzem offenbar genug vom Reisen hat, sonst würde sie ja kaum öfter zum Essen vorbei kommen. Daher ahnen sie ja wahrscheinlich schon von Beginn an worauf ihr Vater raus will, weshalb sie eben auch manchmal etwas genervt von der ewig langen Geschichte sind. So und dann die Abschlussszene, da kann man ja eigentlich nur noch zu Tränen gerührt sein, weil Ted doch noch mit der großen Liebe seines Lebens (Tracy ist durch ihren Tod auf eine gewisse Weiße ja dann wieder mit der großen Liebe ihres Lebens Max vereint) und mit The One Robin zusammengekommen ist. Was ich allerdings doch noch schön gefunden hätte, wäre ein flash forward ins Jahr 2032 zeigt, da hätte man dann Teds und Robins Hochzeit zeigen können und zeigen könnnen wie glücklich Ted mit Robin ist, außerdem hätte ich noch gerne gesehen, wie Lilly bei Marshall ihre Wettschulden begleicht, war mir klar das er nie ein Spiel verliert und das er auch diese Wette gewinnen wird. Aber insgesamt die beste Serie allerzeiten DANKE an Carter & Craig, dass sie diese fantastische Serie kreiert haben und auch DANKE an alle die mitgeholfen haben allen voran Pamela Fryman!! Hat mich eine lange Zeit begleitet und mein Leben definitiv bereichert.